When Everyone's Gone
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: Tyson gave Kai a second chance on the lake but now he's snapped. When no one's around, Tyson decides to have some fun beating up kai. It gets worse and Kai won't tell anyone. Will Tyson ever realise how much he's hurting Kai?
1. Default Chapter

When Everyone's Gone by Blader Fairy Everlasting aka Fairy of Life  
  
Chapter 1-Home Alone  
  
"Tyson!" If you don't get up now we'll go without you!" yelled Max. Tyson lay still, snoring.  
  
"Fine" said Max, "Rei, you got the bus money?"  
  
"Yep" said Rei, "Kenny! Are you coming?"  
  
Kenny hurried out onto the landing with Dizzi tucked under his arm, "I need to upgrade her scanner at the PC Chop, that shopping centre has everything."  
  
"Yeah" said Max, "all those sweetie shops and beyblade stores! And don't forget Toys 'r' us!" "I need some new gloves" said Rei, flexing his fingers, one of the red gloves had a rip in the back of the hand and the stitching was becoming tattered.  
  
"Isn't Kai coming?" said Rei as they went out of the house.  
  
"Nah, he's not that type of guy, you know how he is. He wanted to get rid of us I bet. He even said we should get the 9.15 bus so we'd be there earlier," laughed Max. Their voices faded.  
  
Tyson opened his eyes blearily then cried out, "hey! Don't go without me!"  
  
But the door was shut and they had gone. No one else was around. He was all on his own, apart from Kai and Kai didn't really count as a social being to have fun with.  
  
"Great," he muttered, "a whole day with Mr Grumpy, yay."  
  
It never occurred to him to phone the others up and then meet them at the shopping centre later.  
  
It irritated him, they should have waited, he was the main guy on the team, well that wasn't fair, Max and Rei were great bladers too, and Kai...he could just forget about.  
  
He sighed and dragged himself out of bed, nearly tripping over his belt on the floor. Today didn't start off well.  
  
Still in his pyjamas he walked downstairs, leaning against the banister and yawning.  
  
His feet were sluggish as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Then something jolted him out of his sleep mode.  
  
Kai was eating. Yes, he eats but more importantly.....  
  
KAI WAS EATING THE LAST POT OF JELLY!!!!!  
  
"Kai!!!" shouted Tyson angrily. "You know I love jelly! That last pot was for me! I put it especially at the back of the fridge for breakfast!"  
  
Of course being Tyson, he didn't even think of making some more jelly or all the rest of the food in the fridge that he could eat.  
  
Kai froze when Tyson yelled.  
  
He knew it had been a bad idea eating something. He knew it was, it was just like at the abbey, if you were caught eating food without permission you were done for.  
  
He glared at the jelly.  
  
But he'd felt so curious about this food that all the others seemed to love and bought every week, six packets of the stuff was left to Rei to make.  
  
Kai had never tried jelly before; the Abbey never gave them anything better than a half rotten apple to eat.  
  
He kept silent. May e he'd give Tyson extra training later.  
  
"WELL?" yelled Tyson, "Are you dumb or something? Or maybe you're DEAF!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai didn't even look at him. "Oh, so maybe you're blind to" said Tyson sarcastically.  
  
Kai inwardly cringed, cold tingled in his legs and sent shots of numbness up his body. He couldn't have found out. He couldn't have... No....  
  
But Tyson had unknowingly got it right.  
  
Kai was blind. 


	2. FIght fight fight!

When Everyone's Gone by Blader Fairy Everlasting aka Fairy of Life  
  
Chapter 2-Fight fight fight!!  
  
Kai silently turned to face Tyson. His sixth sense which he had developed since Boris had chained him to a metal table ripped a beyblade right into his eyes. "Scared Kai?" taunted Tyson.  
  
Little shivers ran down Kai's spine, he forced himself to suppress them. Boris had said the exact same thing two years ago, except then, he hadn't been blind.  
  
"Grrrrrrr" growled Tyson and leapt forwards, bringing his fist up to Kai's chest. He punched him with force, this was his great chance to get back on Kai for all the criticisms he'd made on his blading. After all, he was world champion.  
  
Kai dodged and shoved Tyson hard, away from him.  
  
'This wasn't right!' he thought, 'he wasn't supposed to be fighting a team mate supposedly younger than him and supposedly better at blading.  
  
'He pushed me!' Tyson thought. "You two toned freak!" he screamed out loud. He hit Kai in the shoulder, then jaw then stomach. Kai was the reason why the others had left him behind.  
  
He kicked Kai's leg, putting his bodyweight on it as he jumped.  
  
Kai had told them to go early.  
  
He locked Kai in a grip around one shoulder and neck and shoved him into the fridge door. There was a crack as the handle broke and Kai moved away from the fridge, a dozen magnets clattered down beside him.  
  
Kai wanted to exclude him.  
  
He whacked Kai's right hand with his foot.  
  
He should be captain, not Kai. Kai didn't deserve to be captain.  
  
Roundhouse kick!! One of his grandpa's favourite ones. Kai tried to predict the attack but couldn't see which direction it'd come from.  
  
He moved quickly, trying to discern the path Tyson's feet would take relative to the fridge if he wanted to get a good kick. The kick met the side of his chest, instead of knocking him unconscious it sent Kai flying into the side of the counter.  
  
The sharp edge sliced against his back, he let out a little gasp that wasn't supposed to be heard as his body was carried by the motion and jerked into the air and landed smack into the side of the worktop. He silently cursed Tyson to living hell.  
  
He could feel blood trickling down his leg under his trousers, he didn't doubt it for water, he knew what blood felt like more than anyone lese and experienced the feeling of really having a blood bath... in his own blood.  
  
Tyson had kicked his shin hard when he'd put his weight into the kick and Tyson was definitely not light. He passed a hand over his stomach, he felt slightly winded and he struggled to maintain power of his breathing so Tyson couldn't hear the invisible gasps.  
  
Bruises would be flowering over his limbs now. His jaw felt loose and he moved it up and down slightly, keeping his mouth closed. He ran his tongue over his teeth making sure none were broken.  
  
He twitched his left shoulder a little and felt the scratch where Tyson had grazed it; stretch and blood leak out and gather in the armpit of his jacket.  
  
Tyson panted, swiping his hair back with a hand. He smirked, that had been both easy and fun. It actually made him feel strong and powerful, almost ready to take on Hilary at school.  
  
He glanced at Kai and compared him to his exulted self. Kai looked so cowardly.  
  
To think that they had had to listen to him! He couldn't even throw a good punch. The last shred of respect for his so called 'captain' was gone, banished from his mind.  
  
In Tyson's opinion, Kai was the big bad bully of the playground and he was the glorious superhero who had rescued their team from going to the dogs.  
  
He snorted and stalked upstairs. Every step purposely brought down. That had felt good, he should put Kai down more often. He needed teaching a lesson. Let's do it again another time, he thought, pulling on his socks. 


End file.
